Gracias Hotch
by Key27
Summary: Aaron Hotchner y su subordinada viajan a un seminario en Nueva York. Una falda, un error en el hotel y un agradecimiento hacen que ambos confiesen sus sentimientos y se entreguen al amor. (El contenido de este fanfic es M , así que leelo bajo tu responsabilidad)


**A/N: Hola Amigos, este es un oneshot que no se de donde salió, pensé en esto y no dude en escribirlo, espero que les guste. Apreciaría mucho si me das tu opinión**

 **XOXO**

 **Capitulo Único**

-Prentiss ven un momento a mi oficina- le dijo Hotch y ella asintió, en unos minutos se encontraba tocando la puerta, el emitió un adelante y ella entro. -Toma asiento por favor.

-¿Necesitas algo Hotch?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Hay un seminario internacional sobre asesinos en serie y psicología criminal, la UAC esta invitada y quiero que asistas conmigo.

-No me malinterpretes Hotch pero ¿Por qué yo? Siempre vas con Reíd o Rossi- Hotch sonrió y Emily no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa ya que rara vez hacia eso.

-Lo se, pero esta vez deseo ir contigo Prentiss, este seminario será llevado por el FBI en conjunto con la Interpol y como tu has trabajado para ambas agencias creo que sería buena tu presencia allí, pero si no deseas asistir lo entiendo, invitaré a Dave o Reíd.

Emily pensó en que seria bueno pasar tiempo a solas con Hotch, desde hace un tiempo se había dado cuenta que tenia sentimientos no profesionales por él, por mucho tiempo se había negado creer que una mujer como ella caería en el cliché de enamorarse de su jefe, pero cuando estuvo en París ocultándose de Doyle se dio cuenta de que él era un hombre diferente a todos con los que había salido y que valía la pena caer en eso de enamorarse de su jefe. Se dio cuenta de que había estado mucho tiempo callada y Hotch la miraba curioso esperando su respuesta.

-También deseo ir contigo Hotch- uso las mismas palabras que él, aunque quería decirle que deseaba mucho mas que asistir a un seminario con él. -¿Cuando es?

-Mañana en la mañana tomamos un vuelo a Nueva York, te paso los detalles del seminario por correo.

-Wow eso es rápido Hotch, pero estoy bien con eso, si no necesitas nada mas me gustaría seguir trabajando en mi papeleo.

-Ve, gracias Prentiss- le dijo y le sonrió.

Mañana viernes iría a un seminario con Hotch, un tiempo a solas con el hombre que amaba, sonrió, no tenia pensado acosarlo ni confesarle todos sus sentimientos que seguramente él no correspondía, pero al menos disfrutaría de su compañía y trataría de acercarse un poco mas en el plano de amigos.

* * *

La mañana del viernes llego mas rápido que lo que Emily creyó, no podía ocultar su sonrisa, llego a la UAC y Hotch ya estaba en su oficina, dejo sus pertenencias en su puesto y se dirigió para allá.

-Adelante- dijo Hotch cuando ella toco su puerta.

-Hotch buenos días, ya estoy lista para ir- él termino de escribir en su archivo y levanto la vista para responderle a la morena, pero su mirada se quedo fija en las piernas largas y hermosas que tanto había deseado recorrer con besos, Emily llevaba una falda tubo negra que llegaba justo encima de su rodilla, solo podía pensar en subir su falda hasta su cintura y tomarla en su escritorio y hacerla suya como siempre había deseado.

-¿Hotch?- lo llamó Emily al ver que no respondía, ella sabia que estaba mirando sus piernas, lo que no sabia era que podía cautivarlo de tal manera, sonrió para sus adentros. -¿Esta todo bien?

-Si todo bien, dejame hablar con Dave y nos vamos- Emily asintió -Estas hermosa hoy Prentiss- no sabia de donde habían salido esas palabras, las dijo sin pensar y se sentía un poco avergonzado.

-Gracias Hotch- dijo y salio sonriendo, no sabia que cosa estaba pasando con él, pero le gustaba esto, tal vez podría salir algo bueno de ese seminario después de todo.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos después de Emily saliera de la oficina de Hotch, se encontraban abordando un avión que los llevaría a Nueva York. Hotch no podía quitar sus ojos de Emily, por mas que lo intentara no podía, esa falda se ajustaba perfectamente a sus caderas y apretaba su culo de una manera que lo hacia mas provocativo de lo normal, quería clavar sus uñas en él, azotarlo y acariciarlo para calmar el dolor, se sentía como un maldito pervertido, pero no podía negar que su subordinada se veía espectacular con ese atuendo.

Emily podía sentir la mirada depredadora de su jefe, si hubiera sabido que una simple falda rompería con todo su control la hubiese usado hace años atrás. Ya estaban volando y el silencio era un poco incómodo, ya que podía sentir la vergüenza de Hotch por mirarla tan descaradamente, necesitaba romper el hielo así tuviera que hacerle creer que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-¿Como esta Jack?- le pregunto Emily poniendo una mano en su brazo para llamar su atención.

-Bien, cada día mas ocurrente, es un niño muy brillante.

-No lo dudo, debe ser como su padre- dijo le giño un ojo. Enserio Emily, no querías romper el hielo, pensó, estas coqueteando con él.

Hotch sonrió- Gracias, ¿Sigues asistiendo a la consulta con la psicóloga?- No tenias nada mas inteligente que preguntar Aaron, se dijo asi mismo, miro su cara y cambio totalmente, ya no estaba su sonrisa coqueta. -Lo siento Emily fui un tonto al preguntar.

-No te preocupes Hotch esta bien, y si todavía asisto a la consulta, realmente me han ayudado a superar todo lo que paso con Doyle- aunque las últimas semanas había estado reviviendo en sueños lo que sucedió con él, no sabia el porqué pero su doctora dijo que era normal, quería decirle pero prefirió callarlo para no preocupar a su jefe.

-Me alegro por ti, ahora descansemos un poco, después de registrarnos en el hotel tenemos que ir a un almuerzo con los participantes del seminario y aveces eso resulta ser agotador- Emily asintió y se puso cómoda en el asiento, de un momento a otro su cuerpo se relajo y cayo en un sueño profundo.

...

Al llegar a Nueva York se dirigieron al hotel, al entrar fueron a la recepción para pedir las llaves de sus habitaciones, querían ponerse cómodos antes de empezar con todo lo del seminario.

-Buenos días- dijo Hotch a la recepcionista para llamar su atención -Tenemos reservas en este hotel para dos habitaciones a nombre de Emily Prentiss y Aaron Hotchner.

-Un momento- dijo la recepcionista. -¿Vienen al seminario de asesinos en serie y psicología criminal? - Pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño y seguía tecleando en el computador.

-Si, ¿hay algún problema?- pregunto Hotch al ver la expresión de la chica.

-Hubo un error en las reservas, sale que usted la realizo pero solo una habitación para la señorita Emily Prentiss- Ambos agentes abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Estas diciendo que solo tenemos una habitación reservada? - Pregunto esta vez Emily un poco alterada, la chica asintió -¿Una habitación para los dos?

-Calma Emily, ¿Tienes alguna otra habitación disponible?

-Lo siento pero no, el hotel esta a tope por el seminario. Y pasa lo mismo con la mayoría de los hoteles de la ciudad por un concierto de Rock y varias convenciones que se realizaran este fin de semana.

-Disculpanos un momento por favor- le dijo Emily a la recepcionista y luego tomo a Hotch de un brazo- la verdad es que no quiero estar de hotel en hotel buscando dos habitaciones disponibles, no me molestaría compartir la habitación contigo Hotch, ¿Te molestaría a ti?

En cualquier ocasión no tendría problemas para compartir una habitación con ella, pero llevaba toda la mañana volviéndolo loco con la falda y no sabia si podría controlarse cuando estuvieran solos en una habitación, pero ella tenia razón él tampoco quería perder tiempo buscando de hotel en hotel. Emily vio que el dudaba y no pudo evitar sonreír, no sabia que habían hecho con su jefe.

-Lo mas razonable es buscar un hotel pero yo tampoco quiero ir de hotel en hotel, así que no tengo ningún problema- dijo Hotch dudoso.

-Esta bien, tomamos la habitación, pero el hotel debe darnos algún tipo de compensación por este error.

-Por supuesto que si señorita, aquí esta la llave de su habitación y el cronograma del seminario.

-Gracias- respondieron los dos y se dirigieron a la habitación, al llegar a la suite lo primero que llamo la atención fue que tenía una sola cama y un diminuto sofá, en el que obviamente ninguno de los dos podría tener un sueño decente.

Emily puso su bolso en el piso y se sentó en el sofá. -Levantate de mi cama- le dijo Hotch y sonrió.

-No permitiré que duermas aquí Hotch, es duro y pequeño, podemos compartir la cama.

Emily estaba loca, estaba tomando todo su poder de control para no romper su falda y poder tocarla como tanto deseaba y ella salia con que podían dormir juntos -No quiero incomodarte Prentiss. Estaré bien no se ve tan mal ese sofá.

-Dormirás en la cama y punto, si no quieres compartirla conmigo yo tomo el sofá, estas mas viejo que yo Hotch- bromeo

-No me trates como a Dave, y no te llevo muchos años.

-Entonces por el bien de los dos ambos dormiremos en la cama, no se discute mas el tema.

-Esta bien, no sabia que eras tan mandona.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi Hotch- se levanto del sofá y se dirigió al baño, dejando a la vista su trasero apretado en la falda solo para Aaron.

Después de acomodarse en la habitación, se fueron al almuerzo, Hotch creyó que ella se cambiaría la maldita falda que no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tocar a Emily, pero ella la dejo y ahora estaba molesto porque todos los hombres no hacían nada mas que mirarla como un pedazo de carne andando sin ningún pudor y Emily no parecía muy molesta con eso, sabia que ella no era suya pero la amaba y no podía evitar los celos que tenia.

A las siete de la noche se dirigieron exhaustos a su habitación, Emily sentía a Hotch molesto pero no sabia porqué, o tal vez si podría sentir los celos de Hotch, pero mañana hablaría con él sobre eso, en estos momentos solo tenia en mente tomar una ducha y dormir, sin duda alguna estos seminarios eran agotadores.

Emily tomo una ducha y se acostó, Hotch no podía creer a la tortura a la que ella lo estaba sometiendo, primero la falda y ahora una diminuta pijama de seda roja, el short era corto y la camisa era de tirantes con un escote en v, y para colmo ella no llevaba sujetador, estaba en sus planes matarlo seguramente. Hotch tomo una ducha larga y con agua fría para poder calmar sus pensamientos libidinosos, no podría dormir a su lado si solo podía pensar en hacerla suya. Al salir del baño con solo un pantalón de chándal escucho unos sollozos que provenían de Emily.

-No Ian- sollozo y se movía en la cama. -No hagas eso, no por favor.

Estaba soñando con Ian Doyle, no sabia que todavía tuviera pesadillas con él, se apresuro para ponerse a su lado y despertarla. -Em, despierta- acaricio su rostro. -Emily soy Hotch despierta- la sacudió un poco por el hombro.

Emily abrió los ojos asustada y vio a Hotch, no sabia que hacia solo sabia que estaba asustada, se sentó en la cama y se abrazo al pecho desnudo de Hotch sin percatarse de eso. El también olvido que no llevaba camisa y la abrazo, acaricio su espalda para calmarla. -Tranquila Em, es un sueño ¿Estas bien?

-Lo estoy- susurro y en ese momento se dio cuenta que él no llevaba camisa, lo soltó rápidamente y se sonrojo. -Lo siento mucho Hotch, no sabia que no llevabas camisa.

-Acabo de salir de la ducha, así que disculpame tu a mi.

-¿puedo abrazarte de nuevo? - Pregunto Emily tímida, el asintió y ella lo abrazo.

-No sabia que seguías soñando con Doyle.

-Hace unas semanas volvieron, pero la doctora dijo que era completamente normal, lo único malo de esto es que después no puedo conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

-Dejame ayudarte con eso entonces- dijo Hotch confiado, sabía que no debía cruzar esa línea y menos si había estaba imaginándolos haciendo el amor todo el día, pero en estos momentos ella lo necesitaba. Camino alrededor de la cama para acostarse a su lado, tomo una sabana y los envolvió a los dos, luego tomo a Emily en sus brazos y la recostó sobre su pecho. -Cuando Jack tiene pesadillas, lo abrazo y le susurro una canción al oído hasta que quede dormido nuevamente, tal vez contigo funcione también- beso la coronilla de su cabeza y le susurro una canción que Emily no podía reconocer pero realmente la tranquilizaba mientras la acariciaba en la espalda.

-Gracias Hotch- le dijo después de un rato.

-No tienes que agradecer.

-Si Hotch, y no es solo por esto, creo que nunca te agradecí lo suficiente todo lo que has hecho por mi, por arriesgarte y esconderme de Doyle, por proteger mi imagen mientras no estuve, por aceptarme nuevamente en el equipo y por estar conmigo en cada momento en que tengo un mal día, gracias por todo Hotch.

-No tienes que agradecer Prentiss, lo hice porque eres mi amiga y te quiero.

Emily levantó su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, no podía creer que lo que había dicho. Hotch le sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla, esa era la señal por la que había esperado años, aunque no vino a este viaje con intenciones de algo, no podía rechazar las oportunidades que le daba la vida, se inclino hacia delante y dejo un beso en sus labios.

\- Yo también te quiero Hotch.

Hotch no resistió mas, después de un día con Emily y la maldita falda provocándolo a tocar ya no podía resistirse mas si ahora ella lo había besado, tomo su rostro en sus manos y unió sus labios con los de ella, el beso era lento pero totalmente abrasador, sus labios eran suaves y lo llevaban al cielo, nadie le había correspondido un beso de una manera tan amorosa y sensual a la vez, la combinación era tan perfecta que tal vez era todo un sueño, tomo la mano de Emily y la puso en su pecho, el contacto quemaba en su piel y se dio cuenta que nada era un sueño, todo era real, así que profundizo su beso, con su lengua entro en la boca de Emily buscando la de ella, cuando sus lenguas se encontraron miles de chispas corrieron por ambos cuerpos, no querían parar de besarse, pero necesitaban aire, Emily se retiro y dejo besos en su mandíbula y mejillas.

-Em, detente- tomo su rostro para detener sus besos que ya iban por su cuello.

-¿No quieres esto?- le preguntó y sus ojos reflejaron decepción.

-Por supuesto que si Em, he deseado esto por tantos años, pero no quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de ti, he pasado todo el día deseando romper la falda que traías y tocarte, luego esta pijama, y no quiero estar contigo cuando estas vulnerable por tu sueño con Doyle, no quiero aprovecharme de ti.

Emily se monto sobre él y beso sus labios. -He deseado por años que un día decidas aprovecharte de mi Aaron, no elegí esa falda con intensión de provocarte pero disfrute cada segundo en que sentía tus ojos en mi cuerpo y como te ponías rojo de furia cuando otro hombre me miraba, espere toda la tarde porque rompieras mi falda y me hicieras tuya.

Hotch la atrajo nuevamente para un beso. -¿Estas seguro de esto Emily?

-Si señor- beso su boca con frenesí, Hotch los volteo y él quedo arriba de ella. Bajo sus besos por su mandíbula, luego a su cuello, donde lamió y mordió haciendo que Emily gimiera. Siguió con sus caricias por su pecho y la camiseta le estorbaba, se la quito y no perdió tiempo, tomo un pezón en su boca, lo chupo y lo mordió con fuerza mientras atendía el otro en su mano.

-Ohh Aaron- le dijo Emily mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello corto en su mano para mantenerlo en su pecho. No podía entender como llegaron a esto, pero se sentía de maravilla la lengua de Aaron rodeando su pezón.

-Eres hermosa, mucho mas de lo que imagine- beso entre sus senos y siguió su camino, beso todo su abdomen y lamió su ombligo, estaba embriagado con el sabor de su piel, beso su vientre y fue bajando su short.

-No llevas bragas- sonrió y beso su pelvis, retiro el short besando sus piernas como tanto había querido. Se paró sobre sus rodillas para admirar a su diosa desnuda.

-Eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto Em- ella se sonrojo y lo llamo con su dedo, él se acostó encima de ella dejando su peso sobre sus brazos, acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso, su mano se fue deslizando por su pecho, acaricio sus senos y jugó con sus pezones mientras sus lenguas bailaban salvajemente, su mano siguió bajando hasta que llego su intimidad, Aaron sintió el calor que emanaba de su lugar especial y no dudo dos veces en pasar su dedo índice entre sus labios, Emily gimió y abrió mas sus piernas para que metiera sus dedos en lo mas profundo de su ser, él cumplió sus deseos y hundió dos dedos en ella.

-Estas húmeda y calienta hermosa- bombeo sus dedos con calma, mientras besaba su cuello, se tan sentía perfecto que no podía esperar a entrar en ella.

Emily se dio cuenta que había estado muy pasiva todo este tiempo, solo había correspondido sus besos y apenas lo acariciaba, así que corrió su mano por todo su pecho y abdomen hasta que llego a su miembro, lo tomo en sus manos y se sorprendió por lo duro y grande que estaba, no sabía que podía tener ese efecto en Hotch, lo masajeo de arriba abajo al mismo ritmo en que los dedos de Aaron entraban y salían de ella.

-Nena, detente o durare nada dentro de ti- le dijo Hotch y Emily lo soltó.

-Entra de una vez en mi Hotch, te deseo- tomo su cuello en una mano y tiro de el para besarlo castamente.

-No quiero hacerlo así, tengo algo en mente desde que te vi en la mañana- se quito el pantalón, se levanto sobre sus rodillas y volteo a Emily dejándola sobre su estomago, levanto su cadera y ella entendió que la quería en posición de perrito -Wow Em, te ves increíble en esta posición- acaricio y beso su espalda, ella se río de su comentario.

Hotch acaricio su trasero que lo había vuelto loco todo el día y por fin cumplió su sueño, un azote aterrizó en las nalgas de Emily, dejando un picor en la piel de dolor y placer, Aaron acaricio su nalga y sin pensarlo más se introdujo en ella con un solo golpe.

-Ohh Hotch- gimió Emily cuando entró.

-Quiero que grites Aaron, no te contengas por favor- dijo y empezó a embestirla con lentitud, deleitándose con lo estrechada que era su vagina y lo húmeda que estaba, sin duda sabia que era la mejor sensación del mundo.

Una de sus manos sostuvo su cadera y la otra acariciaba su espalda y sus nalgas, mientras aumentaba cada vez mas el ritmo de sus embestidas. La dulce morena no hacia mas que gemir al nombre de su amado que ahora entraba y salia de ella con vehemencia, Aaron vio su mano marcada en una de sus nalgas y sonrió, le soltó un azote en la otra nalga y ahora sus manos estabas marcadas en ambos cachetes.

-Ohh Dios Aaron- grito Emily y Hotch soltó la última onza de control que tenia, tomo su cadera con ambas manos y la embistió mas rápido y mas duro, sus pelotas chocaban con su sexo, y el sonido que producía solo los excitaba más.

-Voy a correrme Aaron- grito Emily.

-Correte para mi Em- jadeo, no dejaba de entrar y salir con fuerza, jamás había tomado a una mujer de una manera tan salvaje, pero Emily lo provoco como ninguna otra. Sintió las paredes de su interior apretarse de tal manera que no aguanto mas y se corrió con ella, sus chorros calientes de semen la bañaron completamente. Emily tiro su cuerpo agotado en la cama y Hotch la siguió sin salir de ella.

-Eso fue grandioso Hotch- el asintió y beso sus labios.

-Lamento si fui salvaje Em, fueron años de deseo descargados allí- salió de ella para tirarse a su lado, la beso castamente de nuevo y empezó a acariciar su espalda sudada.

-No te disculpes fue genial, me gusta tu lado salvaje cariño.

-Dejame mostrarte mi lado romántico también te gustara.

-Eso no lo dudo- ella sonrió y beso sus labios.

-Te amo Emily Prentiss- le dijo mirando directamente a sus ojos.

-Yo también te amo, te he amado desde hace tanto- beso sus labios. Hotch la tomo en sus brazos y la acurrucó en su pecho. Emily empezó a reír y Hotch la miro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso?

-Que todo el día hemos pasado de lo sutil a lo salvaje, nos ponemos cariñosos y luego pasamos a ser dos locos poseídos por la lujuria.

-Me gusta así ¿a ti no?

-Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me encanta, gracias por esto Hotch, gracias por todo cariño- beso sus labios y se acurrucó mas en su pecho.


End file.
